My Secret Blooming Love For You
by Fierce Red Fire
Summary: The Moon, the stars, the fireflies and love all around. Two special lovers finally confess their love on the night of the full moon. Their love has blossomed...or should I say bloomed. SparksNova oneshot!


Author's Note: Hello. I know I haven't finished my story but since I saw alot of Sparks/Nova pairings I felt like making a small oneshot story on them too. I do support Nova/Antauri but I like Sparks/Nova pairings too. I just hope that this will turn out to be my best oneshot yet. My one story 'In a Distant Memory' didn't do too good. If all you SRMTHFG fans like Sparks/Nova pairings, then check out my story! Oh and SSP has been acting strange lately. I wonder why. Well I better get it started. R&R! NO flames! Oh and this takes place a much longer time before Chiro met the monkey team but hope you like it! Oh and the poem on here is from lovepoetry website.

CHAPTER 1: All My Love

Nova was sleeping in her room alone. She had gotten tired from a long yet dramatic battle so she decided to rest for a while. She kept on dreaming about a certain someone. Someone who had been trying to flirt with her ever since their birth. It was Sparks. The red monkey of the team, the comedian and the team's special pilot. The yellow monkey couldn't stand him flirting with her so she wanted to ask someone of the team why. Nova now woke up and walked to the main room where she saw the black, yellow-eyed monkey, Antauri aka their second-in-command standing there. She wondered if she could ask him so she walked up to him and as she placed her hand on his shoulder, the black monkey turned to see the pink eyed, yellow monkey behind him.

"Is something wrong Nova? Weren't you asleep since the battle?" The black monkey said and Nova kept staring at him.

"Yeah. There is something wrong. I...It..it's about Sparks. Why is he always trying to hit on me or flirt with me for no reason?" Nova asked and Antauri raised an eyebrow but began to think. He stopped and looked at her.

"Maybe he's trying to get your attention or something" Antauri said and Nova stared in his bright yellow eyes.

"Trying...to get my...attention?" Nova asked.

"Maybe. Or he might be trying to express something to you. He might be trying to express his feelings for you" Antauri asked. Nova's little heart began to pound so fast she couldn't move. She tried to speak but she just stood there like she was frozen. Her legs were shaking, her stomach was giving her a funny feeling and her tail was getting swishy but she ran back to her room. Antauri wondered why she dashed off so fast.

"Did Nova not understand the meaning of my words?" Antauri asked himself.

_My love for you is stronger,  
than any I have known.  
I have loved no one so much,  
as much as I do you._

Sparks was sitting in his room alone and polishing his magnet hands. He kept thinking about a special someone he loved since their birth. It was Nova. The red, black eyed monkey's heart was starting to fill up with love he cannot confess to the monkey. He could only express it by flirting and hitting on her. Now he felt sad. He thinks about her. 'Is it wrong for me to hit on her? Is it so wrong to flirt with her like that? Do I need to start acting like a man or something?' Sparks thought to himself. He declared at nighttime he and Nova will arrive to meet with each other outside the Super Robot and try their best to confess their love for each other.

A few more hours passed and it was around sunset. It wasn't time yet but Nova heard what Sparks was saying and she was laying on her bed with her heart pounding and beating so fast so quick that she can't move. The bright yellow monkey began to sweat and think at the same time. 'Is he like...in love with me or something?...or maybe more than that? Am I in love with him? Maybe...I..I maybe am in love with him. Maybe tonight I'll go see him. I'll sort things out with him' Nova thought to herself. She now got up and looked out the window of the Super Robot and watched the bright orange sun slowly set to the other side of the planet. The clouds were staring to turn into a mixture of purple and pink like her wonderful pink eyes and the very first star of the night magically appeared in the sky.

_Your skin as fair and beautiful,  
as the moon that shines so bright,  
Your eyes so bright and shimmering,  
they rival the most beautiful pearl._

Now it was nighttime. It was probably around 7:30 PM and Nova was sitting outside alone. She watched as the crickets sang and danced in the dark green grass. The fireflies were flying around buzzing their little wings and their lights glow which make the night more beautiful. The beautiful full moon had risen and it shone in the dark night sky. The stars were peacefully glimmering and shining in the night sky. Nova watched all of them when suddenly someone was coming. But she didn't notice. She just minded her own business.

_This love I have inside of me,  
so powerful toward you,  
I would do most anything,  
to feel it come from you.  
No one else's love will do._

_But could you ever love me too,  
love me as much as I do you?_

_Scared to admit it,  
to admit being lonely so long._

The red monkey, Sparks appeared from the bushes and Nova turned around to see him behind her. The red monkey walked up to her and sat next to her. The yellow monkey thought that Sparks was gonna do the same thing she was doing. Sit in the dark and look at the fireflies so she did not mind him staring at them...but he was actually here for something else. Nova felt like she wanted to speak to him.

_Do we dare to build that bridge?  
to connect these lonely hearts?_

"So...Sparks? Did you come here to look at the stars and fireflies with me?" Nova asked but Sparks didn't respond. He looked sad.

"Actually...I'm here for something else" Sparks said.

"What are you here for?" Nova asked and Sparks looked at her strangely.

Nova stared at Sparks who was staring back at her. He crawled over to Nova. "Can you close your eyes for me?" Sparks asked and Nova closed her bright pink eyes. Sparks now started to move his hand under the yellow monkey's back and wrapped his other hand around her waist. He slowly pulled her up to her and now very slowly locked his lips onto Nova's. The yellow monkey knew what he was doing but didn't seem to mind at all. She let Sparks taste her sweet lips so she opened hers and they kissed softly.

_I had been rejected so long,  
I had a heart of stone.  
But at that first dance,  
that first glance,  
my heart was free to love again,  
free to love you one and only._

After a few minutes of nighttime romance, Sparks slowly set Nova down (Nova's eyes are still closed) on the ground and gently caressed her yellow cheek with his hand. It felt really relaxing so she didn't punch him in the face or slap him like she usually did but she actually let him gently touch her soft silky cheeks. Sparks was now sitting on her and both of his hands were now gently and slowly rubbing on her soft cheeks. Sparks began to think. 'Who ever knew that Nova's cheeks could be so soft, silky and sweet?' Sparks thought.

"So Sparks? Was this what you were here for?" Nova asked quietly and softly.

"Yes...And I'm here for another something else" Sparks said and got off of Nova and sat next to her. He got two of his tiny magnets the size of his wrist and two metal plates. He slowly slipped two of the small metal plates under Nova's hands and the metal plates locked onto the grass of the ground. He now placed the magnets around her wrists and they stuck onto the ground. Sparks now got on Nova and wrapped his tail around her feet. He placed his metal hands on her soft white belly and he started to...tickle her. His fingers slowly wiggled on the white belly and Nova now quickly opened her eyes and started to laugh. She couldn't move because the magnets were stuck to her hands and her feet were held down by Sparks's tail. She shut her eyes again and both of them laughed happily. Nova had been laughing so hard, so happily and so cutely, tears started to shed from her eyes as she was actually tickled for over 10 minutes straight. She now fell unconscious and drifted off to sleep. Sparks stopped tickling her and now carried her and took her back to the Super Robot. As he entered her room, he placed the yellow sleeping monkey on her bed and stared down at her. She looked so peaceful when she was in her dormant state. He now placed his finger on her white belly and gently rubbed on it which gave a gentle, soft, ticklish feeling to her. It felt relaxing and she was still sleeping peacefully.

"I love you...my girl..." Sparks said and left the room as Nova was now peacefully sleeping her bed...silently giggling in her sleep.

_Once again I say,  
no one else's love will do,  
I only wish to be loved by you._

The End

Author's Note: Well wha'd ya think? Ya love it so far? Pweez review! NO flames!


End file.
